mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pen Riley
Oh, uh, hey there... my name is Pen. Oh, right, you, uh, knew that. Wait, you want to learn about me? Uh, I guess I could do that... Basic Information Height: 5' 10" Weight: 130 lbs Age: 14 Species: Anthro Pikachu Gender: Male Orientation: Heterosexual Outlook: Suicidal Loves: Tess (girlfriend), Alexis (daughter), Gage (son) Likes: Being with his friends Ty , Random, Steven , Doc , Masked Stranger , Layla , Nexa , Eri , Donovan , etc., training, reading, b story Dislikes: His rival Blair, criminal syndicates like Team Frost Status: Dead Not-So-Quick Bio As a child, Pen lived a very difficult life. His father was never around, and his mother wasn't the most... stable. Due to the psychological trauma caused by his mother, Pen has developed a strong aversion to firearms. Pen began his Pokemon journey when he was attacked by a Team Frost grunt. After recuperating from the ordeal, Pen swore to stop Team Frost at all cost. Venturing out to Pallet Town, Pen met Professor Oak, who agreed to give Pen a Bulbasaur, who he named Ivy. As he was venturing through Viridian Forest to train with Ivy, he encountered a Pikachu named Sparky, who managed to completely defeat Pen and Ivy. However, the Pikachu took pity on Pen and took him to Viridian City, where Pen healed Ivy and Sparky decided to stay with Pen on his adventures. Along the way, he met many friends, like the Pokemon Trainer Tyford, who, unbenownst to Pen, is the leader of Team Frost, the organization Pen set out to stop. As well, Pen encountered more Pokemon, like the Eevee Eon, who evolved into an Umbreon, and a Pidgeot he named Pigeo. After being banished to a desert, Pen died of burns and infection. To return him to life, a mysterious mage combined his spirit with Sparky, turning Pen into an anthro Pikachu. His future self was dropped into the present timeline, along with Tess, in a time rift. Shortly after this event, Tess gave birth to their daughter, Alexis. Roughly ten months later, Pen's former rival, Blair, visited Pen's home and separated Sparky from Pen, returning Pen to human form. However, Pen injected himself with DNA (and it somehow worked) returning himself to anthro Pikachu-ness because he felt odd being pure human (after all, he spent most of his life as an anthro.) At an unspecified point, Pen recieved his letter from Hogwarts, explaining his continual absence (yes folks, he got his letter when he was 24. Ah well, that's what happens when there's no post on Sundays). During an Apparating accident, Pen ended up at his mother's house, where he had an argument with his mother which he recorded, and later turned into the police. Pen's mother, Joan Riley, was then arrested for child abuse and attempted murder. Pen has had numerous incidents in which he has almost accidentally caused the death of his daughter Alexis, the most recent of which was caused when Alexis found Pen's cocaine stash. Other incidents have included Pen almost exploding Alexis with mismatching batteries and Pen accidentally leaving Alexis outside at night while there was a tornado watch. As a result of a detailed and boring roleplay, both he and Tess were reverted back to their original ages, effectively making them teen parents. Pen has been known to drink heavily, much to the disapproval and frustration of Tess. During a recent zombie outbreak, Pen was infected and shot in the head; however, he managed to survive, albeit at the loss of his memory, Pikachu-ness, and humanity. Somehow, he was reverted to being a human. After stealing a gun and fashioning himself a crude mask made out of charred metal, Pen attacked Johny and Whooves, shooting the female Whooves in the skull and almost shooting Johny. Felix managed to once more kill Pen, finally bringing an end to him. Dark Pen When Pen was kidnapped, he was brought to a secret laboratory. Rek , the embodiement of Pen's sorrow, regret, and anger, began to taunt the barely conscious Pen, talking about how Pen, unlike his friends, had no one, no family. "At the end of the day... you are alone. You go home to your shabby apartment alone. ... You know the pain of being alone, for all these years... and that made... me." - Rek Rek continued to taunt Pen, mentioning that Pen actually resented and hated his friends for their happiness, when in the end he was alone. After his vicious monologue, Rek injected himself into Pen's psyche, transforming Pen into Dark Pen. Technology *Pokegear Category:Pen's OC Category:Riley Family Category:Pokémon Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Gijinka Category:Married